A Man or Letter
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: ThorinxOC Rated M for Smut. Was listening to Melancholia Soundtrack and music went great with this story. Enjoy!


_Ayria,_

_How I long for the day we will meet, for when I can touch you and make you mine... I've been frightened to tell you how I feel, but I will and when I do I want to be holding you in my arms feeling your pale skin beneath my finger tips, your soft dark hair along me, your emerald eyes watching mine. _

_It is torture only being able to see you from a far... Aryia... Wait for me._

She stares at the letter running her fingers along the ink, _who is he? _She smiles placing the letter with the other ones in the basket of flowers. Ayria smiles thinking of what her admirer looks like, she had sent him letters as well... She grabs the basket of flowers and walks out of her place and into Erebor.

_You must choose a bride Thorin, I won't be around forever and neither will your father. You must wed to keep the line of Durin._

Thorin gazes upon the beautiful city of Erebor, the sounds of people being merry and happy brought peace to his soul, he stares at a maiden with long braided dark hair. He would see her walk through the city offering flowers to those who would ask but normally she would give them away, it seems she likes to make people smile. Thorin looks at her as her gaze catches onto his. She blushes looking at him and turns away quickly running through the halls.

Thror walks over to his grandson and pats his shoulder, "I see you've been looking, remember you may chose who you would like to be your bride. When you decide tell me and I shall bring her forth and you may tell her that she will be wed."

"Her." He nods seeing the woman stop to look back at him, "I want her to be my wife."

"I shall inform the guards immediately, she is truly a beauty." Thror smiles leaving Thorin alone. He turns and walks away down and to the throne room, he knew when he would tell this woman that they are to be wed, that she would not agree. Thousands of women would ooze over him but he only wanted her, her dark hair in a braid and her green eyes shining like emeralds and her pale skin creamy and white.

He walked in towards the Throne where Thror sat, "Thorin, the guards will be here with her soon. I hope you have chosen wisely."

Thorin nods standing beside the throne as the guards walk with the women down the long bridge, she stops short and bows, "Thorin son of Thrain and Thror king under the mountain. I am Aryia what can I do for you?" She looks over at Thorin for a moment.

Thorin walks forward, "Ayria I have chosen you as my bride."

She pauses for a moment looking at him, "You have-"

"You are to be my wife."

Ayria looks frightened, "No...no I do not want this." Her green eyes lost their shine as she went to back away.

"You cannot decline, you are to be wed and it will be a glorious celebration!" Thror smiles and Ayria looks at Thorin before turning around quickly and running out of the throne room.

A few weeks later a wedding is thrown and amounts of people show, Ayria stands in her dress looking at everyone. She didn't know anyone, not personally anyways and looking up she sees Thorin approach her. He grabs her hand and sweeps her into a dance, she doesn't look at him thought. He presses his hand against her back pushing her against him as he leans down to whisper in her ear, "We still have to consummate the marriage."

Aryia freezes. "No." She whispers harshly.

She goes to move away but Thorin picks her up and carries her back to their place. He walks over with her and places her on the bed, "Come my wife, no need to be shy." He says as he begins to strip off his clothes.

"I am not getting naked in front of you..." She crosses her arms.

"You will in due time."

"No, I do not want this! She throws a pillow at him and he turns to look at her. "I wanted to be able to meet someone and fall in love, but you've taken that away from me!" She throws another pillow. "I hate you, why did you chose me, why! This isn't how I wanted my life to go!" A few tears slide down her cheek and Thorin walks over to her, "Don't touch me!" She screams pushing at him and not budging his figure as his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Do not touch me!" She hits against his chest as hard as she can but he holds her firmly, then her hand makes contact with his face.

He cringes for a moment and turns to look at her, "Are you done yet?"

"Get your hands off me!" Her bottom lip trembles as her hits become softer.

His lips crash down on hers causing her to cry out painfully as his teeth hit against her lip. His hands grab onto the front of her dress and rips the fabric open exposing her breasts. She gasps pulling away and covering her chest, her lips a flushed red and swollen from their kiss. She walks to her side of the bed and slips off the dress and throws it to the floor as she climbs into bed and under the sheets.

"Do not touch me! Keep your hands on your side of the bed!" She blushes feeling hot hands trail along her back and to her thigh.

"I will hold you, and I will not let you deny me the pleasures of my wife's skin." He presses a kiss to her neck and pulls her tight against him.

"Fine." She whispers harshly and closes her eyes trying to get some sleep.

Thorin lays there pressing against her, he sat up for a moment looking at the sleeping beauty before him. His heart only ached a little with how she was taking this but she would grow to love him. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but she would.

A few months pass, everyday it would feel like she was growing further and further away from him. Then one morning Thorin wakes and sees Ayria isn't in bed with him.

He gets up and slips on his clothing to leave the room, "Ayria?" He yells through the halls but there was no answer from her. _Surely she hasn't left me?_ Thorin leaves Erebor to the outside city. After much searching he finally finds her sitting in a flower bed picking flowers and placing them in a basket. Ayria looks up at him for a moment, "So you have found me, I didn't think it would take you this long." She picks a few more placing them in a basket.

"Why didn't you tell me you left?" Thorin looks down at her, her hair messy as the wind blew some of it.

"Because this is something I love to do everyday and I was sure you'd take this away from me too." She runs her finger tips over petals and her green eyes catch his.

"You seem to think me wicked, because I have chosen you to be my wife. I am not a monster."

She smiles a little, "No Thorin you're not a monster but you could have had anyone else, is it because I'm the only dwarf woman without a beard?"

He laughs and smiles, Ayria looks up surprised, he's laughing and _oh my he's smiling. _

"You can't be serious... Is that really why?"

"No, that is not why I have chosen you."

She stands up picking up the basket, "Then why?"

He slips his hands over hers, "You'll find out in due time." Thorin kisses her hand and leaves her with the flowers.

Ayria stands there watching him walk away, a part of her was very angry at him and she could never forgive him for taking her life away from her. She sighs sadly and pulling out a stack of letters from the basket, she runs her fingers over them and hugs them tightly to her chest.

Thorin sits in their room smoking a pipe as he stands near the fireplace. She walks in with the basket of flowers and places them on the floor, "Something ails you..." Thorin looks over at her.

"It is nothing..." She walks over to the bed and sits on it and undoes her braid.

Thorin walks over in front of her, "What is it?"

"If you are hoping that I will learn to love you, you are sadly mistaken."

He grabs onto her braid and undoes it slowly feeling the texture between his fingers.

"You love another?"

"Yes. So you will never receive my love." Thorin grabs her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I have you, and your body..." He kisses her roughly and she smacks his face but it only spurs him on. He pushes her down onto the bed, Ayria feels pleasure surging through her but she ignores it.

"Come my wife... You must need pleasure. Do not deny what your body is longing for."

She looks up at him, her breathing out of sorts. "N-no..."

Thorin runs his hands down her sides, "You need me..." He whispers against her lips.

She moans lightly and turns her head away, "Please... Don't..."

Thorin unlaces the front of her dress exposing her breasts to the cool air as her nipples harden, Thorins hot hand grabs and massages her breast. She bites her bottom lip and Thorin smiles, "My wife... Let me hear you...I want to hear your voice."

"T-Thorin." She blushes as she moans.

He smiles sliding her dress off and throwing it to the floor, she looks up at him as he pulls off her shirt and throws it, his dark chest hair trailed down into his pants.

She wanted to reach forward but pulls her hands back, "Please Thorin... I don't want to do this." He grabs her hands and places them on his neck, she gasps at the contact as his skin burned beneath her fingers. Her fingers slowly slide down his chest feeling the hair between her fingers. Thorin groans as he closes his eyes letting her fingers touch him.

_How I've longed for this day that she would touch me like this. _

Her cheeks darken as he bends down to kiss her deeply, she moans and as she wraps her hands around his neck she stops, _my letters...my love... _

She pushes against his chest, "I-I can't do this..."

"Ayria... Fine." He gets off of her and grabs his shirt to slip it back on and leaves the room slamming the door. She jumps a little and sits up curling under the covers, the need of his warm body leaves her cold and alone.

Thorin walks down through the halls letting out his anger, she wants it, she doesn't want it. Thorin groans and bumps into someone, "Bofur?"

"Aye, what brings you out this late. The wife not cooperating?"

Thorin leans against the wall, "Something like that."

Bofur laughs and leans against the wall. "Can you blame her? She was forced into marriage."

Thorin sighs, "No I don't blame her..."

"Why don't you just tell her you're the one that's been sending the letters all these years?"

Thorin laughs, "She may not believe me."

"Its a long shot..." Bofur looks at him.

Thorin sighs, "I'm sure if I told her the truth, that she would hate me. That's who she's in love with, the man who writes the letters. If I were to say it's me..."

"You won't know till you try Lad." Bofur smiles taking a puff of his pipe.

Ayria looks at the flickering candle and her body shakes from the lack of warmth. She turns around and looks at the empty side of the bed as she sits up and leans against the wall.

_Why is this bothering me so much? Maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way... Maybe its not so bad. _

_But what about letter boy? I haven't heard from him in a while... _

_But you love him! Can you really live with the fact that he will never know how you feel? _

_This is too much to think about... Shut up! _

She covers her ears and shakes her head.

_Maybe he's found another? Perhaps you aren't his choice anymore...it's your fault Ayria, that's why he stopped...he doesn't care for you! _

Ayria peeks her head up hearing the door creak open, Thorin walks in shutting the door, he jumps a little seeing her sitting there.

"Ayria... I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I'm cold..."

He walks over slipping off his shirt, "Look away." she nods and turns her head, the weight of the bed shifts and she feels Thorins hot skin press against hers, she bites her bottom lip and slides down under the covers. She shivers and feels Thorins arms wrap around her, "You're freezing..."

"Yes well my fireplace left me." Ayria whispers.

She rolls and faces him, "I was angry."

She smiles and blushes feeling his arousal twitch and throb against her. She looks up at him, "I-I'm sorry..."he feels her fingers run along his chest hair.

"Perhaps maybe I was being too hard on you..."

Thorin looks at her, "No...I understand Ayria, this must be difficult for you."

His fingers run through her hair dark wavy locks and he brushes them away from her face. "Can you not give me a chance?"

"Thorin..."

"You have so many letters from him, all filled with words of promises and treasures."

Her expression turns unhappy, "You... Looked at my letters."

"I do not know why you bother, it doesn't seem like he'll ever come forth."

She sits up pulling the sheets with her, "Those were not yours to look at!" her voice fills with anger.

She stands quickly taking the sheets with her, the material slides off of Thorin and she gasps seeing him naked. Ayria turns around quickly her cheeks burning and red, she hears the bed creak and the sound of feet walking up behind her, "Don't..."

"Don't what? I've been patient Ayria... Don't you know what you do to me, how much I desire you?"

"You went through my things, those letters were personal and they did not have your name on them!" she says keeping her eyes off of him.

"I'm worried about you my wife, in love with someone that hasn't even bothered to hold you in his arms." Thorin stands behind her whispering in her ear, "I'm here, and I am real."

"Shut up..." her voice quivered.

"Will you truly wait for someone that may never love you?" His hands rest on her shoulders as the pad of his thumbs rubs her.

Ayria's body shakes as a few tears slip down her face.

"He could never love you."

She turns around, "Why do you torment me so!?" she yells at him then goes silent looking at him.

"I am here in front of you, am I not good enough for you? Or do you wish to continue a relationship with someone that will not dare gaze upon you."

"I've already sent him a letter off a few days ago, I've asked him to meet me somewhere tomorrow. I'll show you and when he does I will not stay married to you!"

Thorin chuckles, "Well then... I guess I better make this quick."

"What-" he walks forward kissing her deeply and picks her up pinning her against the wall. She groans and squirms, "Thorin!"

"He will never have you! You are mine.. Only I shall gaze upon your pale skin and green eyes..." he slides the sheets up as his fingers trail her thighs, she could feel his arousal pressing against her hot cavern. "Only I will get to have you...your beauty is only meant for me!"

Ayria stops moving for a moment, _it says that in one of the letters...no. Of course that's where he got it from..._

Thorins fingers dig into her thighs, as his cock pushes lightly into her entrance and she gasps, "Please...Thorin I'm-"

"I know...and you're mine." he whispers against her lips before pushing past her barrier and into her hot walls. She cries out feeling his cock fill her and the sound of a popping noise could be heard between them. He groans pushing forward to the hilt, Ayria digs her nails into Thorins back.

"It hurts!" she yells out.

"Sh...my love-"

Ayria doesn't hear him with the pain and slight pleasure coursing through her. Thorin holds tightly onto her as he walks over to the bed and lays them both down. She cringes feeling his cock twitch and throb inside her.

"It hurts..." A few tears run down her face, Thorin kisses her passionately as he begins thrusting in and out of her slowly and her walls clamp around him tightly.

She moans beneath him and Thorin smiles, "Is it better?"

"Faster..." she whispers.

"In due time..." His lips brush against hers as his tongue lashes out feeling her bottom lip. Her fingers slip through his hair as she opens her mouth letting his tongue in.

Thorin moans as his hips thrust hard into her aching core.

"You are mine... And only mine."

"Thorin."

Ayria wakes the next morning with painful feeling between her legs, she groans as she sits up and looks around the room.

_Thorin is gone? Normally I'm up before him... _

She gasps softly remembering what occurred last night...

_"Harder Thorin...please I'm aching..." _

_She moans latching onto him, his cock hitting her back wall. "Ayria..." _

She squeezes her thighs shut and cradles her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" she gets out of bed to slip on her dress and leaves to head to the forest outside of Erebor. Ayria walks through the halls looking if she could see any sign of Thorin.

She gives up and walks out the front gates leaving the lonely mountain behind as she heads to the dark forest.

The trees surround her as she walks deep within the darkness. She stops in a large clearing and looks around.

"I'm here...It's me Ayria." she hears a noise and turns her head.

"Ayria..." the voice whispers.

"I-I came like you wanted me too...But I-"

"No Ayria...I must confess something to you..." she stands there listening to him, "I have come to love another..."

Her heart sinks a little, "Do you not care for me anymore?"

Thorin stands behind the tree squeezing his hands as his knuckles turn white, "No... I am betrothed. Do not send me any more letters. I do not wish to speak to you ever again."

He hears her choke back a sob before the sound of her steps fade in the distance.

Ayria runs back to Erebor and begins searching for Thorin high and low. Comfort...she needs someone to hold her and tell her it's alright.

"Thorin!" her voice yells out and cracks a little.

_His study, I never bother to check there..._

She wanders through the halls till she reaches their home, she walks quickly through and heads towards his study. Ayria opens the doors and sees Thorin standing there at the fireplace, his eyes staring at the fire as it danced. She shuts the door quietly and walks forward into the room as a few tears slip down her face. This draws Thorins gaze upon hers, "Ayria...What is-"

She walks over slowly, "Hold me..." her voice weak and broken.

Thorin reaches out and grabs onto her tightly as he pulls her against him, a part of him shaking as well. She wraps her arms around his body and holds him close, "You were right..." her voice shakes.

He looks down at her and kisses her softly as he wipes away her tears.

"Do not cry... Ayria."

She pulls away from him and unlaces her dress letting it pool to the floor, Thorin looks at her naked form as her pale skin glows.

"Ayria..."

"You love me...do you not?"

He walks over to her and her hands snake up the front of his shirt slipping it off and throwing it to the ground. She kneels on the ground and unties Thorins pants, he groans feeling her touch him. She slides his pants off freeing his arousal from its tight confines. Thorin looks down at her before kneeling on the ground, "Look at me Ayria..."

Her green eyes look at him, a part of her shaking.

"My heart...It hurts so much Thorin. Why does it have to hurt?" he reaches out wiping away her tears.

Her hands clasp around his as she shifts closer to him and groans softly feeling the heat of him.

Thorin sits down and pulls Ayria on top of him, "Straddle my legs." he whispers. She nods as she does so and moans feeling his arousal pressing against her. His fingers dig into her hips as he pushes into her hot cavern. Her legs wrap around his waist tightly, "Tell me you love me..." she looks down at Thorin, her eyes searching his.

"I love you Ayria..." _I always have... _

Ayria opens her eyes slowly as she groans, _Where am I? And why on earth does my side hurt? _

She looks seeing Thorin on the ground sound asleep and looks around the room.

_Right...we were in here all night..._when she goes to move Thorins arm tightens around her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am starved and would like to eat something." her green eyes travel over him.

"You're so pale..." His hand reaches up and touches her cheek, "And absolutely beautiful."

She smiles and stands up grabbing her dress and slipping it on, "I shall see you later in the day." she walks over to the door and leaves shutting it quietly.

Thorin watches her go and smiles to himself for only a moment then sits up and looks around the room.

_You seem to be forgetting...That you were the one that made her cry yesterday. If you are not careful... She will find out._

He stands up and changes back into his clothes before leaving the study.

Ayria sits in the flower bed picking flowers, her hands moving at a slow pace.

_Why does this matter to you? He made it clear not to send him another letter and that he loves another..._

She stares at the flowers as they blow in the breeze and her hair dances. A few more tears sliding down her face.

_No its too sudden... It's been years and years of letters and suddenly he doesn't want me anymore? No...it's not right. _

Ayria stands up quickly and runs to Thorins study to write another letter.

She runs quickly into the study pushing the door as it bangs against the wall, she jumps a little and turns looking at the entrance. Ayria shakes her head and walks over to the desk, she looks for some paper but then sees a letter sitting on his desk.

_Hm... I wonder who it's from... And he did go through my letters. An eye for an eye..._

She grabs onto the letter and opens it,

_My dearest Love..._

_When...When am I able to see you? It has been years and years of waiting...I long to be held by you, though your letters keep me company...I feel sadness in my heart-_

Ayria stares down at the letter, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. _That's my letter...but why does Thorin have it- _

"Ayria, I saw you running is everything-" Thorin looks at her seeing the letter in her hand and her green eyes look at him shaking and on the verge of tears.

"You..." her voice whispers. "It's been you...You're the one that's been sending the letters...All these years...You."

Thorin walks in the room towards her, "Ayria... Please-"

"In the forest...It was you saying all those hurtful words." she looks at the letter as a few tears fall onto the paper.

"How could you?" she looks up at him, "Why...why didn't you just tell me it was you."

Thorin looks broken but his voice was strong, "Because you were so upset with me that I had taken you away from your "Love" that if I had told you it was me, you wouldn't believe me." he walks towards the desk slowly, her eyes watching him.

"So it was better to end it and make me feel like someone had torn my heart..." she covers her mouth, "Then to walk out and tell me that it's been you all these years."

Thorin reaches her, "I didn't know how to tell you. Your opinion of me isn't the greatest. It hasn't been since the day I told you that I chose you to be my bride." he reaches out to touch her face.

"Don't...I do not want to be touched right now. Leave me alone..." she walks by him and then turns around, "I've been in love you for years...and you couldn't just come out and do the same." her bottom lip trembles and she leaves slamming the door behind her.

Thorin sits down in his chair running his fingers through his hair.

_Now you've done it...she hates you now. She'll never come back to you._

A knock sounds on the door and Thorin looks up seeing Bofur poke his head in.

"What?"

"Calm yourself laddie, it's not my fault she left in a stink. Did she find out?"

"What do you think?"

Bofur walks over to his desk and rests his hands on the wood. "I think you need to give her time. Perhaps she'll forgive you or maybe she won't. All I know is you can't pursue her."

Thorin looks at the letters along his desk, "I don't know what to do."

Ayria walks through the great halls, her vision blurry from the tears that fall from her face. She stops and leans against a wall covering her face.

_How could he do that to me and not tell me the truth and then act like nothing happened in the forest..._

She rubs her eyes and stares at the floor, _That night he told you he loves you... You made a choice and ran to him, even knowing the truth... A part of you fell in love with him even though you've been in love with him this whole time._

Over the next few months Thorin went to an empty bed with no sign of Ayria and when he would go to her usual spot she was never there anymore. Thorin sat up in bed on evening staring at the door.

_Don't pursue her...he says, it's been 3 months since I've seen my wife! Where has she gone..._

Thorin rests his head in his hands, "Ayria...please...Come back to me."

The sound of a door creaks open and Thorin looks up slowly seeing Ayria walk in shutting the door behind her. He watches her walk over to his side of the bed and sits down near him. Silence looms between them as they sit there not looking at each other.

She looks at him for a moment and grabs onto his hand and lifts his arm to cuddle against him. Thorin tightens his arm around her, "I love you Thorin." she says quietly.

"I love you too." he looks down at her as she moves straddling his hips and kisses him deeply.

"I'm-"

"Just make love to me Thorin...I've been so lonely these last few months without you. I just couldn't bring myself to come see you feeling the way I did."

Thorin smiles, "I'm glad...I wasn't the only one then.

Ayria smiles and kisses him deeply, Thorin runs his hand down to her stomach and pulls his hand away for a moment feeling a bump.

"Oh, right... I'm pregnant and in need of sex." she smiles as Thorin touches her bump.

"Thank you for not leaving me..." he whispers.

"I love you Thorin...That won't change. Ever."


End file.
